Love Bites
by Zettaich
Summary: Abrázame hasta que el mundo se rompa.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes _me pertenecen_, _en mi sueños_. En el mundo que todos compartimos, les pertenecen _al señor Kishimoto_.

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno. _**SasuSaku~**_

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar leve_._ Insinuaciones sexuales leves. _Caries_. Aguacates. _Etece_... (?)

.

.

.

**Love Bites**

**.**

_Abrázame hasta que el mundo se rompa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hasta que sus lágrimas choquen con la oscuridad.

Rápido, apresúrate, hazlo.

Hasta que su corazón arda y explote.

Duro y más duro, rápido, húndete en el vaivén de las caderas perniciosas. Hazlo salvaje, hazlo duro, hazlo y deja tu huella sobre la piel quemada.

Hasta que su burbuja explote.

Apresúrate, querido. Ya no le queda mucho tiempo.

Destrúyelo todo, por favor, rompe su mente, rompe su sonrisa, rómpela, rómpela hasta que las personas floten, rómpela hasta que el cielo se torne rojo.

Ella espera. Espera a que el monstruo salga de su cueva.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy ocupado, Sakura. —Dice con su típico tono grave, ceño fruncido, cabellos revueltos, corbata desordenada_…como siempre. _

—¿Con quién, amor? —Sonrisa retorcida. Se impacienta, le hierve la sangre.

—Deberías irte.

—¿Con quién estás, amor? —Mirada de fuego. _Falta poco_.

—Sakura…

—¿Con quién?

_Falta poco…_

—Con mi secretaria, estamos realizando un… papeleo. Ahora, vete.

.

.

_Falta poco…_

_._

_._

—Te amo, Sasuke, tanto que podría _morir de amor_.

—Sakura, y-yo también. —Ademán dubitativo. _Maldito_.

—Abrázala y abrázame fuerte —Ella se lanza a sus brazos. Él le acaricia la cabeza.

.

.

Ella llora en su refugio. Él la observa en silencio.

Ella gime de dolor. Él la toma de su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle.

Una ola de mar verde choca contra un muro negro y duro.

.

.

—¿Qué pasa?

.

.

_Poco, falta poco…_

_._

_._

—_Abrázala hasta que el mundo se rompa_, y abrázame hasta que mi corazón se rompa.

—Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?

—Es hora de decir adiós, Sasuke. —Escapa de sus entrañas, con paso decidido mientras se dirige a su oficina.

—Sakura, ¿a dónde crees qué vas? ¡No puedes entrar! —Eleva su tono de voz. La toma de sus brazos, pero ella logra zafarse de su agarre.

.

Tarde. Muy tarde. Ella ahora lo ve todo con claridad.

De _caderas perniciosas_ y cabello rojo sangre. De senos obscenamente grandes y mirada roja sangre. Una diosa, una _Venus_, una _Afrodita _o tal vez una simple _víbora_ libidinosa.

—Que hermosa vista. Hermosos senos —Escupe ella con veneno. La víbora la observa con malicia y sorpresa mientras que con sus brazos cubre sus desnudos senos.

.

.

_Falta poco…_

_._

_._

—No es lo qu-…

—Lo sé, amor, lo sé. Tan só…sólo déjame tomar aire fresco, ¿sí? —Se dirige hacia el balcón de la oficina. Tan conmocionada, tan conmovida, tan_ rota._

—¡Sal de aquí! —Él grita y en menos de un segundo la víbora desaparece. Entonces, él sigue los pasos de ella.

—No es que lo que tú crees, Sakura.

—_Abrázame hasta que el mundo se rompa._

—Lo haré, amor, lo haré.

—Sasuke, te amo, te amo tanto, amor mío.

—Yo también, Sakura, te amo —Ademán nervioso. ¿En dónde _mierda_ está la seguridad de la que tanto suele presumir? _Maldito_.

Se abrazan fuertemente. Se abrazan con locura. Se abrazan con vehemencia, ella se aferra a su espalda, clava sus uñas, cala su esencia. Él disfruta del aroma de su cabello, la pega más y más a su cuerpo. Se abrazan, y se abrazan como si fueran sólo uno.

_Falta poco…_

—Adiós, Sasuke —Se desprende de su amado—. Hasta siempre, amor.

Él está confundido. Ella rápidamente sube a la baranda. Él la mira aterrorizado. Ella sonríe mientras se balancea. Ahora todo pende de un hilo.

—¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¡Baja ya de ahí!

.

.

_Muy poco…_

_._

_._

—¡Me voy, Sasuke! —Ella ríe, ríe macabramente.

—¡Demonios, Sakura, baja de ahí! O te bajas o te bajo —Sisea con desesperación.

Ella disfruta del viento. Él intenta acercarse. Ella juega con sus cabellos. Él la toma de la mano. Ella ríe divertida.

—¡Es una broma! Eres un tonto —Se baja y se lanza en su brazos.

Él la mira sorprendido. Ella ríe. Él la abraza con fuerza.

—No me jodas así, por favor, nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso —La aprisiona contra su cuerpo. Su capa de hielo se derrite paulatinamente.

—Sasuke, abrázame hasta que _tu_ mundo se _rompa_ —Lo besa con locura—. Cierra tus ojos.

.

.

Él obedece. Cierra sus ojos. Ella le propina una bofetada.

Él la mira con rabia.

Ella saca una pistola de su bolso.

.

.

_Falta poco…_

_._

_._

—Dime, Sasuke, ¿Pistola o piso?

—Suelta la pistola, podemos arreglar esto, Sakura. —Quiere fingir calma pero en sus ojos ella puede ver desesperación. —¡Maldita sea, suelta la pistola!

_Poco…_

—Son cenizas, Sasuke, no puedes arreglar eso —Carga la pistola, apunta al objetivo. Mirada de fuego. _Falta poco_ —. Es hora de decir adiós, _amor mío_.

.

Ella le disparó. Ella lo golpeó. Ella lo empujó.

Un disparo. Un golpe. Un cuerpo inerte ahogado en un charco de sangre.

Ahora todo es rojo.

Sakura lo amaba tanto, él lo era todo para ella.

Yo, Sakura, lo amaba tanto. Pero él me había herido, había destruido a Sakura y Sakura lo amaba pero ella no quería sufrir más y tan sólo quería justicia. Él la había utilizado, se había burlado de su amor. La había engañado. Y yo, Sakura, ella, yo… no podía simplemente dejar pasar eso. Lo amaba, lo amo y lo amaré.

Porque ella acaba de matarlo, sin embargo, en sus ojos puede ver un deje de burla. Un ademán dubitativo. _Maldito_.

_._

_._

_Un poco más…_

_._

_._

—Te amo, te amo asquerosamente demasiado. Tanto que _podría morir de amor_ —Se sube en la baranda. Se balancea. Ríe vehementemente—. Podría morir de amor, sí, claro que sí, porque _el amor muerde,_ envenena y mata lentamente.

.

.

.

.

Y... eso :3

Nunca pensé que escribiría un SasuSaku —prefiero leerlos—, pero bueno, supongo que lo de "Nunca digas nunca" se aplicó, además me picó un mosquito_ sasusakurado (?)_ así que...bueno, esto fue lo que salió.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Me dejarían un review?

Acepto críticas, comentarios, chocolates, cheques, tomatazos y demás~


End file.
